Fox Mania
is a television programming block on the Disney Zoog channel. The block airs exclusively 20th Century Fox content. Programs aired * Banjo-Kazooie Adventures * My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends * Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus * Elisha the Brave Face Paint * The Rare All-Stars Cartoon Show * Bubsy: The Series * Foxfutures * Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * Rio: The Series * Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd * Fabian Fox * Fabian Fox Mysteries * Fabian Fox Adventures * The Rafael Raccoon Show * Ultrafox * All-New Fabian Fox * Foxtoons series ** The Foxtoons Show ** The New Foxtoons Show ** Foxtoons Chronicles ** The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog ** Hip Kids: Keepin' Cool ** Foxtoons * Fox Cartoons, Inc. shorts ** ''Kid Fox'' ** ''Meerkat'' ** ''Dr. Invento and Rogi'' ** ''Little Lizzie'' ** ''Eight Bittlings'' ** ''Yak of Yukon'' ** ''Disco Rex'' ** ''Timmy Tiki'' * Evil Gurlz * Mr. Cat's Storybook Time * Max Howards: Digital Traveller * The Salem Chronicles * The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee * The Chronicles of The Face Paint * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Piggsburg Pigs! * Eek! the Cat * Power Rangers (Zordon, Post-Zordon and Disney eras) series ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ** Power Rangers Zeo ** Power Rangers Turbo ** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ** Power Rangers Time Force ** Power Rangers Wild Force ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Power Rangers S.P.D. ** Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Power Rangers RPM * Goosebumps * Masked Rider * Budgie the Little Helicopter * C Bear and Jamal * Eerie, Indiana * Round the Twist * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Ned's Newt * Stickin' Around * Toonsylvania * Digimon series * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Action Man * Dinozaurs * Flint the Time Detective * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Mon Colle Knights * Moolah Beach * Angelo Rules * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 series) * Glitter Force * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * George of the Jungle * Make Way for Noddy * The Adrenaline Project * Bratz * Chaotic * Dinosaur King * F-Zero GP Legend * Funky Cops * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Stargate Infinity * Viva Piñata * WMAC Masters * Yu-Gi-Oh! series Films broadcasted * Alvin and the Chipmunks films * Anastasia * Baby's Day Out * Because of Winn-Dixie * Big * Cheaper by the Dozen (2003 film) * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 * Deck the Halls * Digimon: The Movie * Doctor Dolittle * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Eragon * Everyone's Hero * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Home Alone films * Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film) * Jingle All the Way * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Miracle on 34th Street (1994 film) * Once Upon a Forest * The Pagemaster * The Sound of Music * Thumbelina (1994 film) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Trivia *It serves as a revival of Fox Kids and Fox Box, as well as 4Kids TV.